


Motorsport drabbles

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Cute, Formula 1, Formula E, Friendship, Love, M/M, Motorsport, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: Motorsport drabbles collection, maybe some os too.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Kudos: 6





	Motorsport drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so be patient and let me know if there are any mistakes.

It's 8:00 in the morning. When Jev open the door still half asleep, André storms in, slamming the door shut.  
«Best team mate ever? Really?»  
«I don’t understand, what…»  
«Pancakes Jev, you made him fucking pancakes!» He burst out in frustration because the other man seems to have forgotten that particular instagram story.  
«You…André are you…»  
«No.»  
«Yes, you are.»  
«I'm not jealous.»  
Jev grabs his waist pulling him closer.«Antonio is just my new team mate, but you are my boyfriend and I love you, I promise.» He whispers on the german’s lips before André closes the distance and deepens the kiss.


End file.
